1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device fixing, and particularly, to a battery fixing mechanism for an electronic device and an electronic device utilizing the mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDA), MP3 players, digital photo frames are often powered by batteries. A battery fixing mechanism is often used to fix the batteries within the electronic devices.
A frequently used battery fixing mechanism has a housing defining a receiving groove, an elastic member fixed in the receiving groove, and a latching member. The battery is securely received in the receiving groove by the latching member. The elastic member resists the battery, such that electrodes of the battery and the electronic device make effective contact.
However, because the receiving groove is narrow and the pressure provided by the elastic member on the battery is large, a small tool or other aiding device is required to withdraw the battery from the battery fixing mechanism, inconveniencing removal and replacement of the battery.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.